Vengeance
by Hana Sanyi Kaze
Summary: Kai/OC He destroyed her world, and was now knocking on the doors of his own destruction. Was her chance for revenge a gift, or a curse that would send them both tumbling through the gates of hell?


_**A/N: Hello! This is a Kai/OC story… and it takes place in an alternate universe (Feudal/Warring Sates era Japan [1530 onwards) There will be many beyblade characters in this story, so it won't be too unorthodox. Anyway, the whole theme is about revenge. I think it's going to be cool! Enjoy!**_

_**- Vengeance - **_

_**Chapter One**_

"What a stupid, uncivilized clan of people," the shadowy figure sneered distastefully as he stared down at the slaughter taking place in the village below. "Such brute strength… such an enjoyment they find in killing. Truly, they were only meant for the battlefield."

Karo's lips curled into a wicked smile as he watched the Hiyasora's numbers dissipate to nothing over the years. To him they were almost less than dumb brutes – animals who attacked villages only for the sake of their own pride and bloodlust. There was no gain in their actions – only foolishness.

It was certain he had no interest in such a self-destructive people as a whole – but there was one that caught his eye as being something interesting to grasp and use for his selfish ambitions.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sora whimpered helplessly as the massacre raged on, completely oblivious to her existence. She should have been grateful for that, but instead she wished one of the Hiyasora would come to realize her presence and simply end her life.

Huddled under the burning rubble and broken down wood which once constituted her family's home, the small girl squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block out the screams and images of blood and death from all around her. In her brief seven years of life, never before had she seen such destruction, or even managed to conjure up the idea of its existence. It was something no child should have had to face.

She placed her small hands over the top of her head – her midnight blue hair almost dark grey from the dust and ash which had compiled from the burnt down homes. Blood smeared her delicate white skin, though she hardly noticed due to the numbness that wracked her entire body. It was only a short while ago that she had witnessed the murder of her already widowed mother and younger sister, the images of their lifeless, bloodied bodies hitting the soft dirt with a sickening thump. Although her memory was fuzzy from the combination of adrenaline and shock, Sora could still remember him – the boy with the grey-blue hair and piercing mahogany eyes, strange purple markings painted under them giving him a predatory aura. He carried a blood-covered blade in his right hand, slashing mercilessly at anything still standing. His face was blank, expressionless, and he fought like a demon – maybe even more ruthlessly. She was certain he must have been the Hiyasora clan's trump card when it came to their murderous slaughter, which they committed plainly for the enjoyment of it.

Sora's honey-coloured eyes flashed in anger, but only for a brief moment. Even at the age of seven, she knew killing was wrong, no matter the reason. But to kill merely for some kind of sick pleasure fell below any sin she had ever heard of in her short lifetime. It was only the gut-wrenching cry of agony from one of her fellow villagers that brought Sora back from her brief anger-trip, reinstilling a very human fear for one's life once again. Gasping, her eyes widened as her sight was directed towards the figure standing outside her hideout of rubble, slashing and stabbing his way through every man, woman, and infant in sight. Was it even possible that this person was a child like Sora? They seemed to be about the same age – but where they shared physical size and years in the world, they differed in being entirely.

Sora was shaking more violently than ever before now. What if she were to be found? Death was certain – and perhaps not such a horrible fate at this point.

After some time, the screaming and clashing of blades and bodies had ended, and all that remained was an eerie silence. Every person in the village was seemingly dead, except for Sora. The Hiyasora sniffed around like a pack of hyenas still hungry for the taste of blood – even after wiping out the entire settlement.

Sora forced back the tears which threatened to spill. Even though part of her wished for death, and to be reunited with her mother and sister, her fear commanded her to remain silent and live.

Another soft whimper escaped her trembling lips then, only this time, it did not go unnoticed. The boy with the two-toned hair turned towards the source of the sound, his now blood red eyes gazing at the rubble under which Sora hid. It was as if he could see right through it all. Taking a step forward, he slowly placed his hand underneath one of the large planks of wood covering the child. Almost effortlessly, he tossed the burning object away, sending it flying into a burning home which was almost unrecognizable.

Sora's eyes widened further, her fear increasing as the demon-like child stared down at her, a cold, blank expression fixated onto his oddly delicate-looking features. He didn't seem unfriendly in the slightest bit – only like he really didn't care or have a conscience of any sort. The young girl watched in horror as he raised the blade over his head, ready to swipe down and end her already short life. She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, or at least look away so that he wouldn't be the last thing she saw – but even with her greatest efforts, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Frozen with fear, the young girl stared up with a kind of morbid curiosity, waiting patiently to experience death.

The boy in turn stared back, hesitating to kill the pathetic looking girl in front of him. He seemed trapped in her golden brown orbs, wide with fear. She was weak – unable to stop him or control her own life – therefore she deserved to die. He needed to prove his strength, his ability to kill and be of use to his clan. This was the only way to establish his worth – even if he did not comprehend the reason for his actions. It was never a question of morality, but only obedience.

"Kai!" someone called out then, stirring the white-haired boy from his thoughts. "Let's go brat! Our business here is done."

He looked down at her one last time. For a moment he saw a flash of hope, that maybe he would let her go. He wanted to destroy that feeling in her, just as it had been destroyed in him – but his masters called, and he had to obey. Taking a hesitant step backwards, he lowered his weapon. Slowly he turned his body to leave, but his eyes never left her. He took in her pathetic appearance – the dried blood on her delicate flesh, the cuts and bruises; some of which would heal, and some that wouldn't.

"You will always be unworthy… pathetic… weak little peasant girl," he spat with venom before turning and sprinting towards the remainder of his dwindling clan.

Sora watched, her eyes suddenly growing heavy as everything around her blurred, the words he had just spoken spinning chaotically in her scattered mind before darkness consumed her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Why won't you answer me, you stupid brat?" the man's eyes flashed with anger, the lines on his forehead creasing as he glared down at the silent child. "Do you look down on me as well?" he demanded, furiously expecting a reply from the unresponsive boy. Raising a fist, the man prepared to pound away the object of his irritation.

"Please stop," a gentle-sounding voice implored, causing the man to spin around and immediately take an offensive stance.

Karo's snake-like eyes examined the silent boy, noticing the lack of emotion in his eyes. He was foolish, naïve, and most importantly, broken. The perfect tool – meant only to obey. "Truly there is no meaning in life," he began, causing the boy to look up. "But if one stays alive, he may find many interesting things. Just as you have found this great power to fight– and just as I have found you," he coaxed, placing a hand under the boy's cheek, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Come now," Karo hissed. "Be good, and follow."

"Now hold on a minute!" Boris, man from earlier spoke out. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with Kai?"

Karo regarded the man silently. He knew his type—power hungry, stupid, and would do anything foolish for the thrill of a good fight. "My name is Karo," he replied smoothly. "I've come to restore your clan… and this," he said indicating to Kai, "is your trump card to victory."

Boris narrowed his eyes, eyeing the man known as Karo suspiciously. "Do continue. I'm listening."

Restoration of the Hiyasora clan sounded good.

**XXxXxXxXxXx Ten Years Later XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Again!"

Sora spit the red iron-like substance out of her mouth. Her jaws were aching from being hit time and time again, her arms and legs sore while her sides screamed from the bruising.

Cracking her neck, the slender young woman gripped her daggers with anticipation, mentally counting the remaining kunai in her side pouch. Charging forward, Sora weighed the various attack options in her mind while the target stood perfectly still, arrogantly awaiting her assault.

Feeling the anger boil up inside, the young shinobi with midnight blue hair increased her speed. "Sensei!!" she screamed furiously, launching herself with enough force to knock over an elephant. Slashing with a speed almost invisible to the untrained eye, the two attacked and counter-attacked, both equally matched in their art. After a long and tiring rally, they shot back a good distance, panting and gasping for air.

"You've gotten better," the older of the two commented between breaths.

Sora grinned, her eyes softening. "It's unlike you to compliment, Shiroyama-sensei."

The old man chuckled warmly, nodding approvingly at his student. He was a mysterious fellow, who spoke little of his history. A great ninja who had abandoned his village quite a time ago, alongside his real name due to his deep dislike for the local Daimyo. He now only went by 'Shiroyama,' an alias he chose to go by after throwing away his past. It was nearly ten years ago when he had found the wandering child Sora, lost and hungry without a home. Immediately recognizing her as being a survivor of the Hiyasora clan's brutality, he took her in under his roof without hesitation. Some say it was to atone for some unimaginable sin he had committed in his youth – others say he was just a lonely old man with a kind heart. Whatever the case, for ten years he raised the young girl, training her vigorously in the process after discovering her enormous talent for the ninja art.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a bath and prepare some dinner. See you soon old man!" Sora called out, waving to her teacher as she headed off into the old abandoned shrine where the two spent their days training, eating, and sleeping.

After a long hot bath to relax her sore body, the young shinobi managed to cook up some soup, pouring herself and her sensei a bowl each. Food was scarce, but there was enough to keep them alive and healthy. After finishing her meal, she sat with Shiroyama, meditating as they always did every night after dinner to calm the mind and body. Once completing the rituals, Shiroyama looked over at his pupil.

"You best go gather some fire wood for the next few nights. I feel a storm brewing – a chilling wind from the north is settling in. It will be a cold night," he stated.

Sora nodded in compliance before rising silently and making her way out of the shrine and towards the darkened forest. She felt uneasy, for storms were never a good omen. It wasn't even very late yet the sky was blackened as though it were hours later. Sora never quite enjoyed gathering wood, but she never questioned her sensei's orders. Even though she may have groaned and complained – it had to be done. Scowling to herself, the young ninja hacked at a dry piece of wood, ideal for fire. It was only then that she heard screaming nearby – and it was a particular kind of screaming that had caught her attention so suddenly.

Her entire body froze as the familiar cries filled the air, reminding her of that time so very long ago. The image of herself as a child huddled under a burning plank of wood while her entire village was being slaughtered invaded her thoughts for a brief instant. It made her shudder – that memory – and she despised it. The feeling of being powerless was one Sora could not bear thanks to her childhood, and now she was certain that wherever those cries were coming from – there were many powerless people who needed someone to help them.

Dropping the firewood she had collected, the agile young woman dashed in the direction of the screams at full speed. Her mind buzzed with rage and adrenaline as the scent of blood filled her nostrils.

"A bloody massacre," she growled through clenched teeth, willing her legs to move faster. As she ran, the dark sky seemed to turn an almost crimson colour, the blood and souls of those murdered evaporating into the air with the flames which raged through the village, burning and destroying everything in the vicinity. "Shameless beasts!" Sora shrieked as she drew out her daggers, instantly recognizing and attacking the aggressors. They were so-called samurai from the province to the east near the border. Most of them were no match for her, quickly being defeated by her unmatchable speed and skill. Sora's strongest assets were her assassination skills – her stealth, speed, and silence.

As the samurai fell to the ground left, right, and centre, the innocent villagers – who were mostly farmers and such – began to calm themselves, managing to evacuate while Sora turned the place upside down, foiling the obviously planned slaughter.

After some time, the enemy ninja seemed to have either escaped or been killed at the lone-ninja's hand. Seeing no opponents nearby, the female shinobi straightened, relaxing her stance while everything surrounding her blazed, exploding into increasingly violent flames.

'_I gotta get the hell out of here,'_ she thought to herself as she watched what was left of the village burn away into ash and dust. Turning on her heel to leave, a crack sounded from behind. Sora spun back around, scanning the area frantically for signs of enemies. Perhaps it had just been the wood cracking?

However, behind the smoke which engulfed most of the unrecognizable settlement, a tall figure's shadow could be spotted without any difficulty. Sora unsheathed her daggers once more, readying herself in a defensive stance before calling out, "Who's there?"

The mysterious figure didn't respond, but moved closer towards the young woman without even flinching while proceeding through the scorching flames. As the stranger approached, it became apparent to Sora that it was a man – and no ordinary one at that. He was as cool as ice, seeming unfazed by the hellish atmosphere all around – but it was only when he got close enough for the young woman to examine him fully that she became aware of his true identity.

Sora's eyes widened in pure shock as she watched morosely while the familiar scene unfolded in front of her; two-toned blue-gray hair, piercing deep red eyes with two purple lines underneath each one. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the man who had slaughtered her family – and her entire village. The Hiyasora demon child: Kai Hiwatari. She had never forgotten his name – not for a single moment since that day. As Sora gradually regained her composition, her dread faded into a much more dangerous emotion – a desire which she knew she could not rid herself of, even if she lived for an eternity:

Revenge.

_**A/N: I hope you like! I know it's a little weird having this story in the warring states period in Japan, but I thought it will be an interesting twist. There will be more Beyblade characters entering in future chapters, as well as their bitbeasts… although the actual game of beyblading will not be in this I hope nobody minds.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
